Meaningless Words
by AkixYusei
Summary: -A birthday gift for a really close friend of mine!- Selene and Michael fight, to the point where they break it off. Will they be able to patch it back together, especially if the fight was over a few meaningless words.


**Okay, so this is a birthday gift for one of my best friends on tumblr! She runs a Selene roleplay blog and is the Selene to my Michael (Literally). This is based off of a roleplay we did a week or two ago. **

**Note to Maddy, I love you girl. I really do. I've felt alone, lost, forgotten my entire life, but with you(and Trula) I finally feel like I have friends… you are like family to me, a sister to me. I love every conversation we have, every roleplay we do. I look forward to seeing your accounts on my dashboard everyday and honestly, I get really excited when I see you. I'm always nervous, every day, worried that something happened that means you won't be on. I don't know what would happen if you never came on anymore. I think I would die… and I'm not actually even joking. I love you Maddy, I really do. Happy Birthday.**

**I don't own Underworld, nor do I own Scarlett. She belongs to another friend of mine, Trula, you rock!**

* * *

Michael sat in his room, growling furiously at Selene. She just sat there, trying to hold back the tears. He knew that he was probably over-reacting, but it didn't matter, she had hurt him, a lot.

"How could you, Selene?" He yelled, pacing back and forth while running a hand through his hair. He turned to face her, and he saw her hand covering her swollen belly. The former Death Dealer was pregnant with triplets, yet that didn't seem to phase Michael's anger in the long run.

"I did nothing wrong Michael." She stated, no emotions in her voice, yet she felt hurt, betrayed by his actions. She didn't understand where this had come from; he just came home from his work at the hospital and seemed so angry at her.

"You… are such a fucking liar Selene! You know maybe you should just go to hell!" He snarled, his eyes had turned black.

"Do you want to know something… dear?" She was now showing emotion, anger. Her fists clenched. She wasn't just angry; she was fuming. "I've been in hell, ever since I first met you." Pain flashed in his eyes and she smirked. She didn't mean it, but she was so angry with him that it slipped out. Still, she was enjoying the pain he seemed to be feeling.

"Fine. You know what Selene, we are done. Fuck you. I hope you die." He bared his fangs and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. She stumbled to the bed, his words to her ringing in her head. She couldn't handle this, she really couldn't. She cursed her pregnancy for making her so much more emotional than she normally is. Her legs shook, making her unstable, and she fell into the bed, sobbing. She thought she could trust him. He had seemed like the perfect person who had seen passed her emotionless façade. He had treated her like a woman, not like a soldier of war. Now that had all disappeared in a meaningless fight.

She stayed like that for hours, going in and out of sleep, waking up every twenty minutes or so with nightmares. The last time she fell asleep, she awoke to a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" She mumbled into the pillow. The door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed in the room.

"Mom?" Selene looked up to see her daughter, Scarlett, looking at her with sad eyes. She sat up and gave her a fake smile, though there were still tears rolling down her face.

"You and Dad need to talk this out. I can't stand seeing you like this, Mama." She whispered "He's downstairs, come on." Selene shot her a look, but sighed.

"Your father doesn't love me. Just leave me be Scarlett." She said, turning her head as to not look her in the face.

"You are just like him, I swear!" Scarlett said, grabbing her hand, tugging gently. She sighed and sat up. The two began to head downstairs. When they reached the bottom floor, they saw Michael. He was looking anywhere in the room but towards the two girls, and there was blood on his pants.

"What happened?" Selene whispered to Scarlett.

"He was in the park, he didn't realize it, but his claws were out. He has pretty nasty marks on his hands." She responded "They bled on his pants. Go, talk to him."

Selene shook her head, which caused Scarlett to sigh. She took her mom's hand and they walked to the couch. Selene sat next to Michael, and Scarlett on the other side of her. The two mates weren't talking, and their daughter groaned.

"I'm going to get a blood bag, and if you haven't made up by the time I get back, I will get involved." Scarlett said, getting up and walking out of the room. The silence was near unbearable between Selene and Michael. They didn't even look at each other. When Scarlett got back into the room and saw this, she hissed and stalked forward and stood in front of her parents.

"First things first, I want the two of you to apologize to one another. Nothing else. Mom, you start." Selene glanced at Scarlett and then nodded.

"Michael, I am sorry that I had said what I did. I am not in hell when I am with you. It is quite the opposite actually. I meant none of what I said." She spoke with little to betray what she was thinking at the moment.

"Selene, it's the same for me. I meant nothing. I'm so sorry for what I said. I definitely don't want you dead. I love you way too much for that." He said, reaching out and going to touch the former Death Dealer's face, but she pulled away from him. He felt rejected and glanced towards Scarlett.

"Now, please, tell each other how you felt at the other's words. Mom," She turned to face Selene once again.

"I felt as if I was broken, never to be loved. Michael… you hurt me, did something I never thought you could do. I don't even know why you were so mad at me." She felt tears build up and spill over.

"God…Selene… Please, I felt as if I was dying, lost without you and your love. I couldn't handle it, at all, babe." He once again reached out and touched her cheek, this time, instead of pulling away, she leaned into his touch.

Scarlett smiled at the interactions between her parents and cleared her throat. "Now, tell each other what they mean to you. I'm going to go for a run." She smiled and turned to run.

"Michael, you're my everything. I don't understand it, but in the few short days after we had met, I realized how much you meant to me and how I couldn't stand to be without you. It still stands strong. I love you, Michael."

"Selene, despite what you've done, which I could care less about, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I couldn't imagine my life without you." He whispered "You've saved my life, and you accept me, even though I'm a hybrid. You left everything you knew to be with me. To me, you are everything." He hesitated, but then leaned forward and kissed her, just once "I'm never going to give up on us. We have worked too hard to be together to give up on it after just one fight."

Selene pulled him close and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into the kiss. He felt so happy that they had made up. He pulled away from her and placed a kiss on her rounded stomach. He then moved and covered her stomach.

"They're kicking." He whispered, smiling up at her. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped the two out of their trance. He sat up and looked to Scarlett, who had returned. He opened his arms and she walked forward to sit in her father's lap.

"We owe you so much, baby girl." He whispered, hugging her.

"Maybe you could pay me back by taking a week off from work, and we could go to Disney as a family. And…maybe you could give David a chance." She requested.

"A week off wouldn't kill me. I work overtime as it is, and I could use it to be honest." He kept one hand around her while his other one went to take his mate's hand. Selene gave him a small smile. Michael still felt bad about what he said, and would make it up to Selene later, but for now, he would have to be happy with what was going on now, no matter the guilt "As for David… I guess I could give him that much." She squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Daddy!" She said, jumping off his lap and disappearing to her room. Michael smiled at Selene, and she smiled back. He pulled her to her feet and helped her to their bedroom.

"I love you, Selene." He whispered as they lay down.

"I love you too, Michael."

"As long as I live, I will ensure that we fight no more." He said, kissing her once. When he pulled away, he found her fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Again, happy birthday Maddy! I love you so much! Please review and no flames!**


End file.
